


Were You Waiting For Me?

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer!Minghao, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, PT!Mingyu, but like only two people and only once each so sorry, mentions of other members - Freeform, probably won't make sense if you haven't read the other fic, this was mostly written late at night i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: When Mingyu comes home, he really doesn't expect to see Minghao on his couch.





	Were You Waiting For Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyyunbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyunbear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10, nine, 8 (maybe this is fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12669117) by [soda (sodakissed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakissed/pseuds/soda), [sodakissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakissed/pseuds/sodakissed). 



> For my beautiful child, my dearest.... I hope you appreciate this! Be glad I'm not making you wait by adding it to the list~
> 
> This was mostly written kind of late at night / early in the morning, so if it's trash... that's why.
> 
> Inspired by / Based somewhat off of one of my absolute favourite fics. I tried to make the characters seem in character to how they're set up there. I just... I saw plaid pajamas and couldn't think of anything else.

When Mingyu finally gets home, the last thing he expects to see is Minghao on his couch. Usually the younger man tries to not come over too often, with the exception of the occasional dinner they still spend together. So when Mingyu arrives at home after visiting his parents in the city, the sight of his significant other not only in his home, but curled up on his couch is an unexpected one.

“Minghao?” Mingyu asks as he kicks his shoes off and walks into his living room. He leaves the lights off; he doesn’t want to overwhelm Minghao and his terrible night vision. Mingyu makes his way into the room, taking in the younger man in all his glory.

Minghao is sitting with his legs tucked underneath his body, a cup of tea resting on his thigh as he leans his body into the arm of the couch. His body is completely covered by a blanket that pools around where Mingyu assumes his feet are. It’s a soft orange, one of the many pops of colour that Minghao introduced into Mingyu’s living room. It curls around him and covers his chest and back, leaving just enough room to be comfortable. When he hears his name, Minghao looks up at Mingyu. It’s then that he realizes the dancer is not only on his couch and wrapped in his blanket, but wearing one of his shirts. Cute.

“Mingyu,” he breathes. “You’re home.” Mingyu nods.

“Were you waiting for me?” Minghao mumbles out something that he doesn’t quite catch, but the general feeling of it is enough. Mingyu was gone, and while he was, Minghao had missed him dearly. Dealing with Soonyoung must have been particularly exhausting. Mingyu’s glad to have had the break from his friends that seemed to know all, even if meant going home for a few days.

He’s brought back to the present at the sound of Minghao shifting on the couch. 

“How long have you been waiting?”

“I don’t know, a few hours maybe? I made food for Cheol before I came over.” Minghao reaches up to tug at his earring. He had been here for longer than that, Mingyu is sure. He doesn’t push it; Minghao isn’t telling him for a reason. No matter what it is, Mingyu doesn’t want to push him. Mingyu sits down beside him, with enough distance that he isn’t in the other man’s space, but close enough that if Minghao wants to close the gap he can. “Sorry about just being here, by the way. I know you let me have a key ages ago, but I’ve never really just been here when you’re not.”

“It’s okay.” Mingyu shakes his head. “You’re welcome to come and go whenever you want.” Minghao closes the gap, shuffling the blanket around to wrap it around both of them. He leans forward to place his mug down on the coffee table before resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. “What’s in the mug?”

“Just tea,” Minghao mumbles into his neck. Mingyu hums softly in response and the conversation dies there. It’s evident that the dancer is exhausted after a day of teaching. Mingyu doesn’t mind. Just seeing the other man is enough to quiet the occasional worry about how he’s doing. He doesn’t mind driving home and arriving late, wanting nothing more than to just go to bed only to see Minghao on the couch and sleep there instead. Mingyu wants to talk tonight, to just have mindless chatter with the younger man, but if Minghao wants to sleep, that’s fine. Mingyu will just sit here and rest for a bit. He rests his head on top of the dancer’s, pressing a kiss to his hair. He’ll just rest.

Mingyu wakes up to Minghao shifting beside him. The younger man yawns, shifting again before opening his eyes.

“What time is it?”

Mingyu looks at the clock hanging on the wall, “Past midnight.” Minghao groans.

“I should probably go home.” He makes to get up but Mingyu wraps his arms around him before he can get anywhere. Go home this late? He’ll have to drive, and with this level of exhaustion, it’s probably safer for him to just stay the night. “Don’t tell me I should stay, Mingyu. I was already here when you got home, I don’t want to be intruding in your space any longer.”

“Stay, Minghao. It’s late and cold outside. It did nothing but pour while I drove home. The roads are going to be dangerous. I’d rather you stay and be safe.”

“I have to work in the morning and so do you, Mingyu. It’s easier if I go home.”

“Minghao,” he breathes. “Please stay.” Minghao turns to look at him, his expression open and searching. He stares at Mingyu for a few moments before looking away and nodding. Minghao must have found what he was looking for because he smiles softly.

“Okay. But you know I’m not letting you take the couch, right?” Mingyu laughs. Of course he wants to stay on the couch. But he knows Mingyu better than that.

“You’re not staying on the couch. What will you do when my neighbour wakes up in the morning?” The memory of the first time Minghao stayed over brings laughter out of both of them this time. “If you won’t let me take the couch, just come and stay with me. Besides,” Mingyu laughs again. “I don’t know what I’d tell the others if you became an icicle on my couch.” Minghao shakes his head.

“Alright.” Well, that was easier than Mingyu expected. He must really be exhausted if he’s just going to agree that easily.

They take their time getting ready for bed, neither quite wanting the night to end but both knowing it’s coming soon. When Minghao stands up, Mingyu lets out a soft laugh as he spots the plaid pajama pants that Minghao was wearing. He must have gone looking for those, Mingyu doesn’t wear them very often. There was something about seeing the dancer in his clothes that scratched an itch he didn’t know he had. Mingyu tries not to stare as Minghao climbs into his bed, pulling the blankets around his body and snuggling deeper into their warmth.

“Are you coming?” Clearly, he had been staring a little too long.

Mingyu grabs the first pair of pajamas he spots that are warm enough for the cold night and quickly changes before climbing into the other side of the bed. Minghao initially keeps his distance but Mingyu pulls the dancer closer to him, worming his much warmer body into all of the cold spaces of the other.

“You’re freezing.” Minghao retracts his cold feet for a moment before Mingyu stops him. “No, don’t move.” Minghao sighs but stops squirming, allowing Mingyu to warm him up a little. He doesn’t move once Mingyu decides he’s warm enough, and it takes a minute to realize why. The even breaths of an exhausted professional finally getting his rest are like music to Mingyu’s ears.

They make a beautiful melody for Mingyu to fall asleep to himself.


End file.
